Recon: Omoidegakure Border 1/24/14
'Participants' Kagato, Lucen, Akatori 'Title: Recon Omoidegakure Border' Kagato: -It was a day like any other in the Amegakure Kagato was amongst his fellow shinobi out in the streets of the village. The sky was dark and cloudy from the storm that never seemed to sop much like the rain. The rain was coming down so heavily when it its soundings it sounded like the beat of a steady drum in-between which the thunderous crackle of thunder could be heard echoing off the metal buildings. Kagato had a mission in mind and an agenda to fulfill. There was little known about Omoidegakure, and Kagato wanted to make the first steps into finding out any info they could specially after the events that unfolded as of late. Kagato paused as he reached a group of his shinobi’s. - Well now who is up for a trip? I need so information gathered about our neighbors in Omoidegakure. –Kagato stood still much like the metal statues that decorated the streets and buildings in Amegakure as we waited for their reply- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori raises her hand eagerly to accept the mission- Pick me Amekage! -she yelled bouncing up and down on her toes- I know I'm only a Genin, but I'm helpful and productive. -she awaits his answer nervous for it. She did not fear what may lie ahead nor did she fear the risks she would have to take on this mission if chosen. The only thought of darkness that hit her mind was rejection. For her fear of missing an opportunity to become a better service to the Village clouded her more than the grayscale clouds dowsing her with cooling raindrops that would steam off her body- AburameLucien: -Lucien would glance over with his one eye seeing the Kage “Lucien is always ready my lord…” –he would bow to him as he would look to the ground in a very fast and swift motion. It would almost even appear that Lucien was the walking dead, that he had no real muscle control as he moved around but this was a tactic of his. Something he had fooled many by because he wanted them to think it was a weakness when in fact it was not. That he had control over his whole body in the fire of combat. Maybe this is why the Amekage thought he was worthy of being a jounin, that his physical and mental issues were not going to affect him in battle. There was also that Lucien was always by the side of the kage as he took him in when he had nowhere to go. Even with the gruesome past, the random outburst and the close encounters as he grew up. The Amekage always said Lucien was something we all need… The rain continued to pour as he raised up slowly letting his one dilated eye meet with the Amekage, keeping his body loose and limber. Lucien looked over to the other shinobi near him as he would not say anything to them just looking back to the Amekage “Whoever goes with us shall do it for the glory of Amegakure and the almighty Astaroth.” Astaroth was the god that Lucien “spoke” to… or so he thought. The one who drove Lucien to do the things he needed to, that he praised him before and after a battle. Saying his blood shed would be in his glory. Astaroth was nonexistent in reality though, only something Lucien developed before of the brutal beating his father gave him as a child. Lucien would listen in closely though to his orders- Kagato: -Kagato half hardly smiled underneath his black mask and rebreather – So Akatori you really want to head out that badly? –Kagato eyes darted over towards Lucien as he heard he was ready and willing to go. With a simple nod to the both of them Kagato lips parted as he began to explain the mission a little more in detail.- What I need from youns is to head towards their city border, Now I don’t want youns to actually head into the Village itself, Make note of any and all who are posted along the border . Try to keep contact minimal. This is more of a stealth mission, use extreme to not alert those who dwell further in. –Kagato paused for a moment the muscles in his legs start to tighten a bit as he shifts his weight from his left foot to his right, rocking back and forth slightly from side to side as he stood in place.- If youns should have to use force don’t hesitate but make safety a priority, after all your team is just that of Lucien, Jounin and Akatori a Genin. I do have faith in your abilities to get the job done. Make it back safe, I will be waiting for your report. Guest_Akatori2: -Aka nods her head as she feels her heart skip a beat. A smile appears so sweetly upon her face and her eyes twinkle with an ember of passion. She swallows deeply noting to herself, that this is a serious mission, one to enemy territory, which means it is time to act mature and prove herself as a Genin worthy of earning the rank Chuunin and protecting her dear village even more. She drops down on a knee before her wise leader-Thank you Lord Amekage. We will not let you down AburameLucien: -Lucien would nod to the Amekage and then turn his body in a slow and dead like motion to the genin who would be accompanying him. “She will be safe, no harm to the young one will come.” Lucien would look down at the young genin with his single eye. If she noticed closely she might see the hollow hole where Lucien’s right eye uses to be. The little Kikai who made their home inside of Lucien were crawling in and around it. Stretching up Lucien’s back would crack all up his spin as he would become a little more tight “Come… we have work to do” Lucien would say under his dark purple mask; darting in the direction of the gate and out towards Omoidegakure.- Guest_Akatori2: -She rises up from her kneeling position and gives a small wave and smile to Kagato, as a sign of appreciation. She would miss the Rain of the village it is all she has ever known as a climate. She then darted away bounding over puddles to catch up to Lucien, her new Jounin companion. She prays to herself that things will go smooth and they both may return home in one piece- AburameLucien: -It had been nearly a day since both Lucien and Akatori had left Amegakure to see what they could find out in Omoidegakure Border. It was interesting to see the difference between the wetland where they were from and the dry lands of Omoidegakure. As they reached the border Lucien would stop and look back to Akatori, “You’s ready? If we run into issues… I need you to watch my back. I have confidence in you..” –he would nod to her in simple as he cracked his neck and back making his pace much slower.- Guest_Akatori2: -her mouth feeling dry and her pale lips chapped from the heat of the sandy wasteland. She slows down to pace on with Lucien- Of course. As ninja we must stick together and face what lies ahead as a team. In case of emergency I can trust you will guard my body if I must use Mind Body Switch? -After the question flows out her mouth she feels stupid knowing the answer would be a definite yes- AburameLucien: -Lucien would look to her “Yes… just as I allow Astaroth to use my body, you would be able to use mine.” –he would hold out his hand as they would come to a set of large boulders; possible ruins before the war. “Here has some water…” –he would take out a small canteen and held it out to Akatori. After his hands were free he would place his hands into his clans seal; “Secret Technique: Insect Jamming Technique. Now go my little friends… show me what is around.” Within moments the tiny Kikai where crawling out from the pours of Lucien’s Skin and went out into the air. The Kikai would scatter a vast amount of the area as Lucien would say quietly “I’m not detecting anyone in the area….” –he would look back to Akatori.- Guest_Akatori2: -taking a sip from the canteen, she eyes around the area. Pushing it away from her lips, she returns the canteen to Lucien- Thanks, and It does seem rather quiet here. That Guest_Akatori2: -taking a sip from the canteen, she eyes around the area. Pushing it away from her lips, she returns the canteen to Lucien- Thanks, and It does seem rather quiet here. That is quite an impressive jutsu-she pats Lucien's back to show her trust in him, and begins to ponder where there may be information tucked away. She gazes around seeing miles of sand and two major ruins that looked to have been mighty buildings before the war- Ok so maybe we should investigate that lies within the ruins and... -she pauses as her mind wonders into a new thought. What might lie underneath the sand. -Wait Lucien... Can your insects do any searching to what might lie buried beneath the sand- kneels down and picks up a handful as a breeze blows it away- AburameLucien: -Lucien would shake his head- “I am not sure but I would think so. They are also more of a deterrent, making it confusing to those who might be able to since chakra. Seeing that they eat on my chakra they are able to disburse it in small amounts. What have you learned about this village Akatori?” –Lucien would pause for a moment as he look off into the distance, listening to the sound of the wind go by them.- Guest_Akatori2: -scratching the back of her head, Akatori answers awkwardly- Well, I know of the Jukage and some of his capabilities. I'm also aware more of the Shinobi who call this place home -Aka draws a box into the warm sand with her left foot. She then began to speak again but her mind cut her vocal cords off- Lucien..... I sense someone AburameLucien: -Lucien would arch an eyebrow as he would say- "Oh... who is coming..." -he says up looking around. His single eye looking in any direction he could make out through the dusts of sand blasting through them. Reaching into his pouch he gripped a kunai and pulled it out. "I don't sense anyone but we will be able to hind well with my Kikai set out through the waste land. Remember our master wants us to just recon... nothing more so if a fight can be avoided it shall be." Lucien would adjust his mask a little with his left hand as it was hot... he wished it could come off but he was not actually sure if the girl even knew about the right side of his face...It was only known to some that his right side of his face was gone... stripped down to the bone, only thanks to his Kikai keeping exposes skull clean and free of any infections that might come from it.- Guest_Akatori2: -nodding along to what Lucien spoke, she tugged his arm over to a patch of shurbs, browned due to extreme temperatures.- We can use our Transformation Technique to become apart of the patch- Aka forms the hand seal dog, followed by boar, then ram, and with a flash of smoke she is hidden among the shrubs as one of the darker ones- AburameLucien: -Lucien would nod as he would smile some under his mask- "Very good but yes... someone is near but they are closer to the actual gate were as we are about 500 yards from it." Lucien would pause still looking out into the distance, in some ways he wanted action... he enjoyed spilling the blood of others but orders were orders. "I can do something similar to what you did but I can use my Kikai to hide myself. For now let’s scout a little more of this area and see if anyone else shows... seems no one else is around other than this one mystery person.." Guest_Akatori2: -the flash appears again as Akatori stands tall once more. Cracking her knuckles and rolling her skinny shoulders back, she speaks -Alright I agree with that. Lead the way to where we should scout first. I'll follow and watch your back -Even though it is hidden in her voice, the fear of the Mysterious chakra source hits her hard in the nerves- AburameLucien: -Lucien would pause as he would look back to Aka- "No... if you want I shall let you lead." He was not sure if the girl was determined enough to lead on while Lucien watched her back. Lucien always tried to take the lead but as a Jounin he wanted to also test those who were looking to advance. He first hand knew that shinobi would lead as well as follow because this was essential in order to follow the code of work as a team. "While this is a mission, I want to be able to teach you if I can... I remember my sensei taught me on missions, hell I nearly died at times but it made me who I am to this day." -Lucien would look to the north as he slumbed his body over some to make his body appear more loose as he began to walk forward- Guest_Akatori2: -places a hand on Lucien's shoulder- Thanks. I'll lead from us from here. -Aka looks around going back and forth between the two ruins.- Um, alright i have made my choice. Lets head to the farther ruin first, so we can hit up the other one on our way out. So we can get stuff done quicker -She leaps forward about 7 yards and looks back to her partner- Lets move- She speaks as the paces forward to the beaten down dome- AburameLucien: -Lucien would smile some as he said quietly- "very good" moving close behind aka he would look around still feeling all of his Kikai around them monitoring as well as emitting his chakra so if there indeed was someone close by they would go looking for it. As they got close to their destination Lucien would mutter to himself "To think this was once a land where a village was... i still no understand what happened, all i know is it was war. Did you come as you spoke about before? The war was you Astaroth? -he would say as Lucien did not understand anything about the Great War. That he knew nothing about Matora or even the tailed beasts at that... that is was just all because of some great war.- Guest_Akatori2: -as they arrive to the dome they noticed that there where large stone blocks set up like a barricade, completely sealing the entry to the dome -Hmm i don't have the jutsu to break down this wall. How about you Lucien? -Leads her partner to the stones as they examine it- AburameLucien: -Lucien would listen to the Aka as he would walk up the large stone. Placing his hand on it he would close his one eye and thought for a moment. - "Sadly I do not... we would need someone who has skills with Suton, Earth or even Wind but as steady as this feels I think it would not budge. It looks like something that might have happened during the Great War everyone talks about?" -he would say in a true questioning voice. Looking around more he would think "I still wonder what Kagato was looking for out here... there nothing out there but the ruins as well as......" -he then saw something faint in the distance, a large building of some sort...- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori feels the smooth slabs of stone. They would be impossible to move. Guiding her index finger along the outline of the stones, she is able to find a small chunk of rock missing that gives her a chance to look in. As she peeps in it is too dark to see anything.- Lucien. Could one of your insects fit through this hole? -Aka asks with a sense of excitement- AburameLucien: -he nods- Yes... they are tiny as you can see... -he holds out a finger as one of the Kikai crawled out and looked at the girl. "Go.” -He said as it flew off Luciens hand and into one of the cracks of the building.- "once we know what is behind this wall we will report it to our master..." Guest_Akatori2: -nods- That was a bit easier than i expected. Atleast we avoid any Omoigakure Shinobi who could pose a threat. -Akatori closes her eyes and searches for the chakra they found earlier, only to her surprise that it is no longer there- I guess whoever was out there left -She speaks with a hint of sass as she crosses her arms- AburameLucien: "yes... it would have been a shame if you had to see me sacrifice some poor soul to Astaroth..." -he said with a grin behind his mask- "This appears to be a tomb of some sort... I am not sure what is in here but it looks like it might have been important at one point or another...Maybe it is something that master wants... we will need to find someone who can either open it or possible blow it wide open.." Lucien looked to Aka as he also crossed his arms. "If only I brought Hikori with us I would be able to send word to Kagato so we could watch over this.... Can you tell me of any other way we might be able to send word to our master Aka?" -Lucien would pause as he continued to focus on the Kikai as it continued to move down through the tombs- Guest_Akatori2: -leans up against the broken down column and sighs- There is no way I could aid in returning the message to the Amekage. The Tomb will stay here no matter what. It might be best for us to just return home, and come back with Reinforcements later. -Yawns- Well we better get a move on before we are spotted -dashes forward towards the north east direction of Amegakure, while feeling accomplished by doing a higher ranking mission successfully- AburameLucien: -Lucien would nod as he followed Aka off to the northeast, the last thing Lucien noticed was there was some kind of display with a large symbol engraved on it. It was to dark to notice what it was as well as far too deep for his Kikai to go without disruption issues. Lucien could only think what that might have been but it might be of some importance to the Amekage.- Guest_Akatori2: -As they arrive at the gate, Akatori is tired from the high speed trip and is in desperate need of some time of her feet. Panting she manages to speak- Let's get to the Kage's office and call this mission done! -She then begins dragging her feet before stopping and looking back- Let's get some ramen after this too -Her stomach then grumbles on que, as the continues to walk to the Amegakrue Tower- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka was walking around the village as usual, as it rained almost constantly. He kept thinking about his Spar, how if he would have jumped out of the way using the Explosive kunai, he would have won. -" Stupid me.."- He said, placing himself under a roof in order to shade himself from the village and the almost-constant rain. He started flicking through his journal and at his other hand, a kunai, which he carried ever since his parents disseapered from him.- AburameLucien: -Lucien would follow in behind Aka as he would nod to her- “yes… lets report to our master then we can eat. I will buy you did exceptional on our mission” As they reached the office, Lucien would knock on the kages office door- “Master… we have returned…” –he would wait for the Amekage to answer- Kagato: -Kagato was sitting just inside the largest metal tower, the one belong to his descendent Nagato, which also now held the Kage’s office. Kagato’s eyes shifted rapidly as he sensed two of his shinobi approaching rapidly then hearing the knock on the door.- Come in.- He thought to his self Ah the mission must be over and smiled wonder what type of Intel the two might have gathered, the rain was falling heavily as always his red trademark Uzumaki hair becoming a bit darker as he waited for them to get near him. Not too far off he could sense another shinobi. In the village of the rain the rain was his greatest ally for it was tied directly into his senses.- AburameLucien Whisper: -Lucien heard the kages words as he pushed open the door to the office inside the main tower. It was dark inside though as the lighting was meant to match the coloring on the inside. Lucien would walk slowly in a dead like fashion as he spoke, “Master have returned and while there was not anyone around we have some information. It seems there was one person’s ki that was lingering around the ruins, but he or she was gone within a couple of minutes. Aka and I reconed the area and we did find something rather interesting… it was a large bolder as if it was guarding an entrance. Aka recommended I use my Kikai to slip into the cracks and see what’s down there… I am not sure what it was but it was come kind of tomb… something that looked to be kept up actually. As in they are down there hiding something… or maybe someone?” –Lucien would pause before reaching the desk. HE took in a deep breath and exhaled as he wheezed lightly- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori walks in behind her fellow partner at an even slower pace than usual. She feels dehydrated and her feet are sore and burning from all the traveling. It was the greatest distance she had ever gone. In order to keep her mood up, she thinks of how much experience she gained from the mission. Panting, she is still able to speak with confidence- If I may add Lord Amekage; it could very well have been some sort of archives. Think of all the information it may hold within. If i had the choice, i would send an earth style user with a team to break into it -Kagato paused taking in all the information as if embedding it to him memory.- First off I want to thank youns for taking on this task, it also seems you two are bit tired maybe you should get some rest?. But first was there anything else about this tomb that seemed to be off? Was it just the bolder keeping youns from gaining entrance or was there something more too it? –Kagato was pondering these thoughts and more it seemed that there would have to be the bolder seemed to be more than just that specially after hearing Akatori explain a little more.- Well this will need to be looked into further but was there any types of seals on it maybe? I we will have to look into it further. AburameLucien Whisper: -Lucien would nod- "it looked to be a bolder but it could have been something far more... we probably found have tagged it and then blown it to hell and back but it also could have been sealed with their own trap." -Lucien would look to Aka as he looked back to the AmeKage- "She did exceptional my lord... Astaroth would have been proud... but in the event I need to return I can... that or I can send Hokori to watch the tomb." -Lucien would interlock his arms together watching the Amekage closely- Kagato: Indeed we shall take a trip back there soon but with some that know more about seals who knows I might even tag along next time. But for now I think it’s best for you two to get your rest after such a long journey. I thank youns again for the service you have done for your village. You made me all the prouder. –Kagato pauses for a moment and thinks to his self seems those two have bounded a bit. The village seems to be moving forward in the right direction after all.- Alright youns can head out and get some rest and start tomorrow a new. 'End Results:' gathered intell on the Omoidegakure border